


trapped

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: “Prompto! Are you okay?” Noctis asks, peering down at where Prompto’s trapped.“I think it’s stuck,” Prompto says as he tries to wiggle his leg the best he can.“What do you mean it’s stuck?” Noctis sounds a little panicked, and that really doesn’t help Prompto’s own anxiety.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: Promptis Monthly Challenge





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the promptis discord server's monthly challenge! This was for November's and the prompt was "I think it's stuck".

“Prompto! Are you okay?” Noctis asks, peering down at where Prompto’s trapped.

“I think it’s stuck,” Prompto says as he tries to wiggle his leg the best he can. 

“What do you mean it’s stuck?” Noctis sounds a little panicked, and that really doesn’t help Prompto’s own anxiety. 

Prompto’s pretty sure his head is bleeding. His side is nothing but a hot, searing pain and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s broken a few ribs. His leg, though, is what’s hurting him the most. It’s currently wedged between two rocks, and no matter what he does he can’t manage to get it out. Every single small wiggle he tries to do just adds on to how much pain he’s in. 

“Noct, this really sucks,” Prompto tells him with a nervous laugh. He leans back against the rock wall and tries to look up at where Noct is lying down on his belly and peering down at him with worried eyes. 

The sun’s still out, at least. It’s painting the place that Prompto’s stuck in with a little bit of light. There’s no telling how much longer the sun will be up for, because they had ventured out pretty late in the day. He just hopes Gladio and Ignis will reach them soon, and maybe they’ll bring extra help. 

“How hurt are you?” Noctis asks. 

“I’m bleeding and am in so much pain, but I think I’m okay,” Prompto replies. “Please get me out of here soon.” 

He’s trying to focus on Noctis’ face staring down at him instead of how tight of a space he’s currently in. If he focuses too much on how he can barely move around and that walls essentially surround him, he’s going to put himself into a panic. He really doesn’t do well with tight spaces. 

“I’m trying to focus on your cute face,” Prompto tells him, and tries to smile up at him. 

“Cute face, huh?” Noctis asks with a wry smile. 

“My hot boyfriend,” Prompto says. “The absolute hottest in all of Eos. The man I love. So much better to focus on you instead of my panic or the pain right now.”

“Yeah, just focus on me, okay?” 

“I kinda really want you to hold me,” Prompto admits. “Wish we were in a nice warm hotel bed and we were cuddling instead.” 

They should have been more careful when they were venturing away from the campsite. They were supposed to just find where the spring was. Noctis was going to fish for a few hours and they were going to spend some quality time together. The weather was perfect for it. But of course they had to run into trouble, and then Prompto had to make one wrong move and he had tos lip right off the cliff edge and tumble down, getting stuck in-between a few rocks. He’s not even sure how a rock even landed wrong on his leg. 

“What’s hurt?” Noctis asks him a few minutes later. Prompto looks back up again to see Noctis holding his phone, and he figures Noctis must have Ignis on the line. 

“Head, my side - I think my ribs might be broken, and my leg. It’s lodged between a few rocks and my ankle’s either broken or sprained, but it hurts a lot,” Prompto explains to him. 

Noctis relays all of that to Ignis on the phone before peering back down and saying, “He said they’ll be here soon.” 

“Gods, I hope so,” Prompto says. “Please distract me until they finally get here?” 

Noctis nods and finally settles back down, his head hanging off the side of the cliff’s edge. They talk about random things. About what they think Ignis might make for dinner once they get back to camp, whether or not they can go to a hotel instead since Prompto’s injured, to making plans for when they get back to Insomnia after their trip. Prompto really wishes they were back home, because their bed back at their apartment is way more appealing than anything right now. The trip has been amazing until now. The chocobo ranch and springs they’ve visited have been great, even a few of the campsites they’ve gone to have been fun, but this now? Falling to his potential death is not fun. This has been awful.

“When we get home,” Prompto says, “I am going to lay in bed all day.” 

“We might go home after this. We really should cut our trip short if you end up not even able to walk.” 

“I don’t want to ruin our trip. I’d hate to be the one to do that.”

“You won’t be doing anything,” Noctis tries to tell him. “Shit happens, Prom, it’s not your fault.” 

“It is really not your fault, Prompto,” comes Ignis’ voice and Prompto sighs in relief at the sound of his voice. Noctis immediately jumps up to greet their friends and points down at where Prompto’s currently trapped.

“Thank the Six,” Prompto mutters.

Gladio peers down the side. “You okay down there Blondie?” 

Prompto gives a thumbs up and a halfhearted smile. “I’m great, big guy. You guys are going to help me up?”

“Just hold on down there,” Gladio says. “I’m going to try to climb down there.”

“Literally holding,” Prompto tells him. “Literally can’t move at all.” 

Gladio laughs, shaking his head. As soon as Gladio starts climbing down, a few of the rocks start to shift and Prompto sucks in a breath. He’s a little worried that something’s going to shift too much and something bad’s going to happen. Knowing Prompto’s shitty luck, it very well could. Prompto shouts up at him to be careful and Gladio shouts back that he’s got it. He’s going to try to focus on that, and not his building fear and anxiety. 

“I’m not good with tight spaces,” Prompto yells up at him. “I’m very claustrophobic.” 

“Gladio’s going to help you up, okay?” Noctis yells down at him. 

After a few minutes, Gladio finally manages to get down to where Prompto’s at. Gladio immediately starts working on moving the rocks that have Prompto pinned to the spot. Every shift of the rock has Prompto wincing in pain, but he tries to grit his teeth and deal with it the best he can while Gladio works. He doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually with enough work Gladio gets his leg out from underneath the rock. 

“I’m going to put you on my back, alright? I know you’re hurting but this is the only way we can do this,” Gladio instructs him, turning around to where Prompto can wrap his arms securely around his neck. “Hold on, and we’ll be up and out of here before you know it.” 

“Okay,” Prompto says, burying his face against Gladio’s back as Gladio starts the climb up. There’s nothing supporting his legs, because it hurts just to wrap them around Gladio’s waist, so he’s got his bad leg kinda dangling off and every shift of Gladio’s body as he climbs jostles it enough that he makes noises of pain. It takes forever for Gladio to reach the top, but once he does Prompto collapses onto the hard ground, gasping at the amount of pain he’s in. 

“Can we go home,” Prompto more than begs. Noctis is already at his side. Prompto can feel his wandering hands and hear his calming words. Part of him wants to move and then collapse into his boyfriend’s arms, but another part of him doesn’t even want to move an inch right now. So instead he remains gasping into the hard rocky ground. 

“Come on, Prompto,” Noctis urges him after a few minutes of rest, and Prompto feels it as Noctis tries to move him enough to try to pick him up, but there’s no way that Noctis can even carry him. “Gladio, you might have to carry him.”

“Sure,” Gladio says. “I was going to suggest that anyway. He’s in pretty bad shape.” 

“I feel like death,” Prompto groans. “I just want to go home.” 

“We need to stop back at camp to grab our things, but we’re planning to head home immediately. Your ankle needs to be treated, as well as your other injuries,” Ignis informs him. “The citadel hospital is all ready to treat your wounds as soon as we return.” 

Prompto groans, hiding his face with his arm. “I’m sorry I ruined the trip.” 

“Come now, you didn’t ruin anything,” Ignis tells him. “Things happen, and treating your injuries is much more important than anything else right now. Besides, we spent enough time out here.” 

“Yeah,” Gladio adds in. “We had a good time, and now we’re going home. You didn’t ruin anything.” 

“I still feel awful, guys. I wish this didn’t happen,” Prompto says. 

Noctis cups his face for a quick kiss. “You didn’t ruin anything. When we get home, you’re getting treated and then we’re going home, okay? We’ll spend the rest of vacation in bed.”

Prompto smiles. “Bed for the rest of the time sounds great, Noct.” 

Prompto stays in the car while the other three pack up their belongings. It doesn’t take them long at all to do so and before Prompto knows it, they’re back on the road and headed for Insomnia. Once they get inside the city, they head straight for the Citadel, where a bunch of doctors fuss over Prompto’s injuries. Prompto hates hospitals and doctors, but lets them do their job. It turns out that one of his ribs is broken, but that it should heal just fine. His ankle is broken as well, and they put him in a cast. It’s white and Prompto immediately declares that everyone’s going to doodle on it while his ankle heals. His head wound is minor, and Prompto’s thankful he’s got no concussion. He feels like he has enough injuries, and a concussion on top of it would be the worst. 

After Prompto gets taken care of, he uses his new crutches to get himself back to the car. Thankfully they don’t live very far from the Citadel, so before he knows it they’re pulling up outside of his and Noctis’ apartment. Prompto sighs happily as Noctis helps him out of the car. The others help them with their bags. As soon as Ignis makes sure they’re all settled, Ignis and Gladio bid them a good night and wish Prompto well. 

“Bed,” Prompto says as he starts hobbling his way to their bedroom. Prompto collapses face first into it and groans happily at feeling the softness of it. He’s missed their bed. He’s missed their home. Prompto blindly reaches out, searching for Noctis. “Come to bed.” 

Noctis laughs. “We need to get undressed and then we can go to bed.” 

Prompto waves an arm to dismiss him, but lets Noctis start peeling him out of his clothes anyway. Any other time this would be hot, but right now he’s just sore and exhausted from what’s happened, and all he wants is to curl up with Noctis and try to get some well-needed sleep. Noctis thankfully makes quick work and before Prompto knows it, he’s able to crawl his way up the bed. Noctis throws the blankets over them and Prompto immediately seeks Noctis out in the dark, curling up at his side with his head resting comfortingly on Noctis’ chest. Prompto sighs happily, feeling Noctis’ arms wrap around his waist and tug him even closer.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Noctis says. 

“I’m not going to lie, I was scared,” Prompto admits. “I’m glad I’m okay too.” 

Noctis combs a hand through his hair and Prompto looks up at him, resting his chin on Noctis’ chest. “I love you,” Prompto tells him. “Thank you for helping me.” 

“Anything for you, Prom,” Noctis says as he pushes hair out of Prompto’s eyes. “Anything you want, I’ll make sure you get, okay? I love you too. Just want you to get better.” 

“They said a few weeks with the cast,” Prompto says. “So it’ll just be annoying for a little bit.” 

“Lucky that you have me to wait on you,” Noctis says as he rubs a hand down Prompto’s back. Prompto sighs, pressing a kiss against Noctis’ chest. He’s the luckiest. “And you have your crutches and me, so we can still go to the arcade and do other stuff. At least you won’t be trapped inside.”

“It’s just going to be a chore to do anything.” 

“Like I said, you’ve got me. Before you know it, they’ll be taking it off.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto says with a sigh. “I love you, Noct.”

“Love you, too, Prompto.” Noctis smiles, pulling Prompto up for a quick kiss, all the while being careful not to pull or jostle any of Prompto’s injuries. Prompto smiles into the kiss and lets Noctis kiss him until they’re both pulling away to yawn. They’re both tired from the day's events, and Prompto’s ready to crash right here. When he settles back down against Noctis, it doesn’t take long at all for him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @fairestzack over on twitter!


End file.
